Takumi Sato hacks onto Kazuki Sato's account
November 8 10:00 AM Takako: "Kazuki and Lucy were planning on going out that night. Lucy was going to announce her pregnancy to him. Lucy was due to give birth in 3 weeks but only told me, Cho and Sayaka, as Takumi would not leave Kazuki alone; she is scared of Takumi and no wonder." 5:00 PM Takumi: (Translation: "Kazuki Sato, you have one day to stop this before everything gets ugly. If you chose to continue, then there will be an extremely serious aftermath.") and Kazuki's girlfriend Lucy Yamamoto burst into the room Takako: "Takumi Satoshi Sato! What the (bleep) are you doing on Kazuki's computer without permission?" Lucy: "You are 40 years old not 2! Cho and Sayaka are more mature!" Lucy: Things will get ugly Takumi. Believe me. It will get ugly. Takako: To my horror, Lucy was right. The way things unfolded were awful. November 9 7:30 AM Takumi: (Translation: "I warned you. The decision is final.") Lucy:"If you do to him what I think you're going to do to him, you can get the (bleep) out of this house!" Takumi: "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME, LUCY? OOH FANCY BEING JAPANESE AND HAVING AN ENGLISH NAME!" who normally wears a short yellow dress with a biker jacket and boots changes to wearing a black kimono. Her nails change to claws and her long hair is now able to lift Takumi and slam him against the wall several times.." Kazuki:Get out now. Or there is big trouble Takumi: (Translation: "HUH?! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!") [Takako loses it Takako: "YOU HEARD THEM! OUT! I WONT HAVE YOU JEOPARDISING THE KIDS' SAFETY ANY LONGER. OUT! NNNNOOOOOWWWWW! Takako: "But, he snuck back in to the house!" 9:30 AM Takumi: (Translation: "I warned you, and you didn't care. Now things are going to get ugly there.") Kazuki: "She warned you! Don't even think about it!" banished Kazuki off the wheelchair lifts up Kazuki banished Kazuki into the bathtub Kazuki: OOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!! applies strong glue to stick Kazuki into the bathtub turns on the water 1 minute later is not moving or breathing Takumi: "He's dead, now." Lucy: "When I found his body I was absolutely heartbroken. I couldn't stop crying." Lucy: Kazuki I - No! No! Not my boyfriend! First Takashi, now you! My boyfriend! Murdered by his own dad! Takako! TAKAKO! GET IN HERE, NOW! starts sobbing uncontrollably walks in Takako: "What's going on now I'm - Oh. My. God. Who did this? " Lucy: (sobbing) "Takumi." and Takako hug Takako" Poor Lucy. It just broke her heart. She could not stop crying. I wish I could help her. I lost it again." Takako: TAKUMI! DID YOU DO THIS?! Takumi: YES BECAUSE HE WAS SO UNGRATEFUL! Takako: Lucy, go and see Cho and Sayaka. I think you need comfort Lucy: I won't tell them until tomorrow morning. November 10 Lucy: I had to tell them. It was the hardest thing I have ever done." Lucy: "Girls, what I'm going to say will upset you so please listen." Cho: What happened? Sayaka: Tell us! Lucy: Its Kazuki. He was murdered by Takumi. He won't be coming back I'm afraid." three of them are bawling Lucy: This is going to be hard. But we will keep the memory of your brother alive." Lucy: I had to post on the talk show page that Kazuki had. The fans were absolutely devastated. slaps Takumi incredibly hard across the face. Her hair lifts Takumi up to slam him against the wall Takako, Lucy, Cho and Sayaka: "SOME (bleeping) FATHER YOU ARE! MURDERING YOUR OWN SON! " November 11 9:00 AM Lucy: "I logged on to Kazuki's computer to help me with the grieving process. But what I found was horrifying!" is using the video editor on his own account 9:15 AM types in the description "FULL STATEMENT HERE: As you might not know, The Kazuki Sato Show series is under Kazuki Sato, who is actually deceased. I killed him by execution, by killing him by a drowning, shooting, beheading, and gas chamber. Therefore, the show IS GOING TO END PERMANENTLY! That means the FINAL season of The Kazuki Sato Show is Season 12. I'M GOING TO EXPLAIN NEXT, the reason I killed Kazuki Sato." [Takumi moves on to the next paragraph types in the description: "Four years ago, at age 14, Kazuki became permanently confined into a wheelchair. Last year, his brother was killed by me at just 13 years old similar to Kazuki Sato, but instead of drowning, killing him with a cheese grater. I told him that this was what'd he deserve for being a *******, and if he'd continue being a *******, then he would have up to four years to live. However, Kazuki Sato, who is my son, had the name of season 13 planned out. The season was going to be called "Kazuki Sato XD". However, I HATE the XD, because it refers to LOL or Laughing out Loud, which I do not approve of. I forbade him from creating it, and he back-talked to me by telling me the most ****ing ******* offensive sentence I ever heard. After failing to stop his plans, I, Takumi Sato, hereby ensures that Kazuki Sato is KILLED and that the Kazuki Sato Show project is TERMINATED." 9:30 AM plays the video see text: "AS YOU MIGHT ****ING KNOW, THE KAZUKI SATO SHOW IS OWNED BY KAZUKI SATO, WHO IS ****ING DECEASED." see text: "I KILLED KAZUKI SATO BECAUSE HE WOULDN'T ****ING STOP BEING A *******." see text: "THE LAST AND FINAL, AND I MEAN ****ING FINAL SEASON OF THE SERIES IS SEASON 12." see text: "THAT ****ING MEANS, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, AFTER THREE AND A HALF YEARS..." see text: "THE KAZUKI SATO SHOW IS DECEASED, AND HAS REACHED THE END." [We see text: "FULL DESCRIPTION BELOW." see text: "SPECIAL THANKS TO MYSELF, BUT IT IS ALL KAZUKI'S FAULT!" see text: "AND FOR THOSE FANS WHO CRITICIZE THE VIDEO..." see text: "THERE WILL BE A VERY, VERY SERIOUS, AFTERMATH." 10:00 AM Sato types in a comment on Kazuki's Facebook saying in Japanese and English respectively: "This is Kazuki's father, Takumi Sato. After being across four ****ing years, and after 12 seasons, the Kazuki Sato show project is terminated, special thanks to me, but it's all his ****ing fault. Because I definitely killed him on Friday. Four years ago, Kazuki became permanently confined into a wheelchair because he wouldn't stop being a *******. And I told him that if he chose to continue being a *******, that he would have up to 48 months to live. Anything, and I mean ANYTHING ****ing similar to the Kazuki Sato show will be considered as imposter charts. If they have a Facebook account, I would find out where they live using the 2010 census, which I bought, and there will be a very, very serious and ugly aftermath." and posts the "Kazuki Show Announcement" video 11:00 AM Sato types in a comment on Kazuki's Facebook saying in Japanese and English respectively: "Again. This is Takumi Sato. By the ****ing way, last week, the planned name (which must be scrapped, for all eternity), of Season 13 of Kazuki Sato was named "Kazuki Sato XD" and I don't care about this ****, because it refers to the abbreviation of XD, which is LOL or Laughing out Loud, and I don't give a **** because it's complete bull****! IT'S ALL BULL! Last night, I changed Kazuki Sato's YouTube channel into "Kazuki Sato XD". But the XD really does not prefer to LOL or Laughing out Loud. It's complete ****! The X refers to no more, and the dot is a ****ing full stop, and the D refers to deceased, which when combined is "The Kazuki Show is no more, and Kazuki is deceased, the ****ing end, so shut the **** up." 12:00 PM Sato types in a commend on Kazuki's Facebook saying in Japanese and English respectively: "Some of you may know, this is Takumi Sato. On my account, The REAL Final FINAL All-Time WORST ****ing episode chart will be released on November 19, 2012." looks through and eyes what Takumi has written gasps Lucy: "I was absolutely livid." November 13 4:00 PM is at his office, using a computer finds users criticizing the video in the comments 5:30 PM plays the video called "Kazuki Sato Show Announcement - Hate Comments" see words "LET'S BEGIN WITH SET 1: I'M NO GOOD" see comments "KAUZKI WAZ AWSOM YU ARE ****EN RETARTED AND YU R NOT FAMUS UR JUST JEALOUS", "", "", "", "", and seconds later, underneath them is "I CANNOT READ TYPONESE ****", "", "", "", and "" respectively see words "LET'S BEGIN WITH SET 2: I SHOULD DIE" see comments "**** Takumi", "Screw Taukmi", "F U Takumi", "takumi i wish you were dead not kazukii", and "TAKUMI GO DIE IN A CAR CRASH" and seconds later, underneath them is "", "", "", "", "" see words "LET'S BEGIN WITH SET 3: I DESERVE INSULTS" see comments "", "", "", "", "" and seconds later, underneath them is "", "", "", "", "" Lucy: "Takumi Satoshi, off the computer NOW!" scrolls through the comments loses it and lifts Takumi up with her hair Lucy: "YOU ARE THE MOST SELFISH, IGNORANT STUBBORN (bleep) I HAVE EVER MET IN MY WHOLE LIFE! SOME DAD YOU ARE, MURDERING THE FATHER OF MY TWIN DAUGHTERS, AND HIS BROTHER! THEY DID NOTHING TO YOU TAKUMI, SO I DONT KNOW WHY YOU HAD TAKEN EVERYTHING OUT ON THEM! YOU SHOULD SEE CHO, SAYAKA,AND TAKAKO'S FACES! THEY HAVE BEEN CRYING THEIR HEARTS OUT! THOSE GIRLS DONT HAVE A FATHER, ONLY A GOOD FOR NOTHING (bleep) WHO ONLY CARES ABOUT HIMSELF! KAZUKI WANTED TO BE THERE FOR THEM GROWING UP! YOU TOOK THAT AWAY FROM HIM, SO WHEN THEY ARE OLDER I WILL HAVE TO TELL THEM THEIR STUPID (bleep) OF A GRANDDAD MURDERED THEIR DAD AND UNCLE! YOURE DAMN LUNKY I SAVED THE VIDEOS OF TAKASHI AND KAZUKI SO THE GIRLS WILL KNOW WHO THEY ARE!" Lucy:" I started sobbing uncontrollably after that." November 14 2:00 PM plays the video called "Kazuki Sato Show Announcement - Notice" see words: "IF YOU HATE THE KAZUKI SATO SHOW, PLEASE DO NOT WATCH IT." see words: "AS YOU MIGHT OR NOT KNOW, KAZUKI'S LIFE DESPERATELY DESERVED TO BE A LIVING NIGHTMARE." see words: "AND WHAT YOU ARE DOING IS LIKE A DISASTER." see words: "SO I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! IF YOU CHOSE TO CONTINUE THIS CRITICISM..." see words: "I WILL FIGURE OUT WHERE YOU LIVE, YOU SONS AND DAUGHTERS OF *****ES." [We see words: "YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU SAW?!?! NOW SHUT THE **** UP!" see words: "YOU HAVE ONE DAY TO HAVE EVERYTHING CLEAR. IF YOU KEEP TALKING ABOUT IT..." see words: "YOUR *** WILL BE ****ING ****, GOT IT, ****FACE?!" see words: "FULL DESCRIPTION BELOW." Lucy: I grabbed my katana and stabbed Takumi with it to show him the meaning of karma. November 19 November 20 12:00 PM plays the video called "Kazuki Sato Show Announcement - Complete Destruction" see words: "IF YOU HATE ALL EPISODES OF THE KAZUKI SATO SHOW, PLEASE DO NOT WATCH IT." see words: "CONSIDER THE KAZUKI SATO SHOW IS ALL OVER." see words: "HOWEVER, IF YOU WERE A FAN OF THE KAZUKI SATO SHOW..." see words: "THEN YOU HAVE ONE WEEK TO DOWNLOAD ALL OF THE VIDEOS..." see words: "BECAUSE THE KAZUKI SATO SHOW WILL NEVER BE WATCHABLE..." see words: "ON..." see words: "YOUTUBE..." see words: "AGAIN"! Takako: I think we should monitor my immature husband. all bar Takumi: Totally!" November 26 3:00 PM plays the video called "Kazuki Sato Show Announcement - Expiration" listens with her headphones on see words: "IF YOU HATE ALL EPISODES OF THE KAZUKI SATO SHOW, PLEASE DO NOT WATCH IT." see words: "FOR THOSE FANS WHO LOVED THE SHOW, YOU HAVE ONE DAY TO DOWNLOAD ALL THE VIDEOS..." see words: "BEFORE KAZUKI SATO'S CHANNEL IS DELETED PERMANENTLY!" see words: "YESTERDAY, I DESTROYED AN URN..." see words: "WHICH CONTAINED THE ASHES OF KAZUKI..." see words: "ANYONE WHO MAKES A CHANNEL WITH ALL THE VIDEOS..." see words: "I WILL FIND OUT WHERE THEY LIVE..." see words: "AND THEY WILL BE EXECUTED!!!!!" see words: "SO YOU HAVE TWO CHOICES. TERMINATION OR EXECUTION!!!!!" bawls uncontrollably when she finds out the urn which said "Daddy" on it was destroyed grabs her katana Takako:"This is the abaolute worst I have seen her. I mean, she bawled uncontrollably after that, and was virtually inconsolable. It left me heartbroken to see her in that state, as before she was happy and bubbly. Now, this has turned her into a nervous wreck while living in fear." Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Theory 4 Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Vandalism Transcripts Category:Death Transcripts Category:Murder Transcripts